Bonk Choy
For other uses, see Bonk Choy (disambiguation). Bonk Choy is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He attacks by punching the closest zombie one tile in front of him or behind he once every 0.25 seconds, dealing 0.75 normal damage shot per punch. Origins Bonk Choy is based on the [[wikipedia:Bok choy|''Brassica rapa'' subsp. chinensis]], a type of Chinese cabbage known as bok choy in Chinese. His name derives from bok choy and bonk, one of the onomatopoeic words usually used to define punching sounds. Bonk Choy's official Chinese name is 菜问, which is likely based on Yip Man (叶问), Bruce Lee's teacher. Almanac entry Chinese version Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Bonk Choy rapidly punches in a 3x3 area around it, dealing 75 normal damage shots over a few seconds. Costumed Along with its regular effect, Bonk Choy can also attract nearby zombies. Increasing the power range. Level upgrade Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Strategies Compared to other offensive plants unlocked in Player's House and Ancient Egypt, Bonk Choy trades effective range for greatly increased damage output, being capable of dealing more than three times as much damage as a regular Peashooter. Its ability to punch backwards means that Bonk Choy can be used to attack stray zombies that get past defenses, as well as to catch Prospector Zombies and any zombies dropped by Pterodactyls in Jurassic Marsh. Bonk Choy is also useful against Mecha-Football Zombie and Punk Zombie as they generally cannot eat it and will push it back, allowing Bonk Choy to punch them continuously. On the other hand, Bonk Choy's limited range means that it is greatly vulnerable to the horde. Particularly enemies that can instantly kill or neutralize plants from afar. Bonk Choy will also be generally outclassed by Snapdragon and by the extension of Cold Snapdragon later on, which deal the same amount of damage, have greater range and the ability to hit multiple targets, and if Cold Snapdragon, slow targets also. Bonk Choy should ideally be placed behind defensive plants or Infi-nut's force field to protect it from being attacked by zombies. Chard Guard is a notable exception however, as it will push zombies out of Bonk Choy's limited effective range, protecting them from harm. Avoid using Bonk Choy against Explorer Zombie, Torchlight Zombie, Excavator Zombie, and MC Zom-B as they can will kill or allow it to be vulnerable to other zombies before it can even have the chance to attack. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It is one of the six plants seen in the June 2013 trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five are Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *Sometimes, if an ambush zombie comes close to Bonk Choy, it will keep uppercutting it until it dies. This is also true after it destroys an arcade machine. *It will do a normal punch instead of an uppercut against Zombie Chicken, despite Zombie Chicken being a one-hit kill. However, the player can still hear the uppercut sound. *According to the beta version of the seed packets, it was originally going to cost 175 sun. *As of the 3.1.1 update, when it delivers an uppercut, the zombie's head will be thrown from a very far distance in the direction it was hit. The distance was increased even further in the 3.2 update. **However, in the Chinese version, the zombie's head will not be thrown far away. *In a trailer, it uses the sounds of Squash. *It will make an attempt to attack an incoming octopus launched by Octo Zombie. *It appears in the most in Zomboss battles out of any plant in the game, appearing three times. *It was going to be replaced with Beet during development, but it was added instead of Beet. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *It was formerly unlocked after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 7-1. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West *Its sun cost was 200 instead of 150. See also *Wasabi Whip *Parsnip es:Bonk choipl:Bonk Choyru:Бонк Чойzh:菜问 Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces